dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Samael (Midnightverse)
Samael is the Dragon Eater imprisoned in the deaths of Cocytus. He was sealed for attempting to rape the first Prophet, Aclima, which resulted in Gabriel beating him half to death and sealing his broken body within Cocytus cursing his blood to forever affect dragons while transforming his entire physiology into one as well. He is an upcoming character and a major antagonist in the second season of the story, Highschool DxD: Til Midnight. Appearance While in Cocytus, Samael's body is twisted with his lower body becoming that of a dragon's and the upper body of an angel. His once ten white wings, now six, as Gabriel tore off four of them, were stained black from his fall and disfigured by Gabriel in her wrath. After he was freed by Lilith and healed using Lucifer's grace, Samael's entire body is healed and Gabriel's curse is destroyed returning him to his angelic form. He normally wears a blue long coat with silver gauntlets and boots. His wings were restored and he possesses five white wings on his right and five black wings on his left. In his true form, Samael happens to have five pairs of large wings on his back, five being white on the left and black on the right. He goes on to wear a long full-body dress with pictures of sparks of light in the background and black lines at the beginning of the sleeves. He also wears a helmet with horns on his head with a long blanket with four Enochian Runes covering his face. sammy.png|Current Samael true form samael.png|Current True Form Samael pre curse and holy war samael.png|Pre-Curse and Holy War Samael samael.jpg|Cursed Samael recharged samael.png|Samael's new wings Personality While he was sealed, Samael was incapable of displaying his personality but according to Ddraig, Samael bears a strong hatred for dragons. His reason for this is that Gabriel cursed him with the body of one whilst making his blood the ultimate poison against a full-blooded dragon and snake-like beings causing him to suffer from eternal pain. When he was summoned in the events of canon, Issei noted that he sensed resentment, pain, jealousy, and anger. Samael is a complex being. He views humans and dragons as annoyances that need to know their place in the world. While he resents demons, he knows that they work towards a common goal and decides to set aside his hatred in order to work with them. That and he fears the wrath of his older sister, Lucifer, more than anything else in the world. He resents Gabriel for what she did and feels justified in his actions stating that humans were nothing more than playthings created by their Father and that their older sister had lost her way when she decided to become the guardian of Creation protecting all even humanity. For this, he attempted to prove that humans were nothing more than toys to be used and were unworthy of even the slightest compassion. Powers and Abilities As a former Seraph, Samael possesses extreme levels of power and one of the most powerful beings in existence. Despite being weakened due to the damages that Heaven and the other angels suffered after the Holy War, Samael was still considered a threat by the new gods due to his skill and strength. *'Immense Strength': Samael possesses an immense level of physical strength with the mere mention of his name and the fact that Lilith wanted him as a weapon being able to send the Celestial Council into panic. Samael was also able to nearly force Lilith to release her true form. *'Immense Speed': Samael is extremely fast and is able to chase Kokabiel and Risa out of Tartarus. *'Immense Demonic Power': After receiving Lucifer's grace, Samael was transformed into a demon-angel hybrid after her energy twisted his own and hybridized him. He possessed enough power to shake all of Tartarus and warp its Spatio-temporal foundations. Astaroth described his power as powerful, being able to contend with Bael and Metatron. *'Highly Advanced Photokinesis': Samael is able to control and create light to an immense degree. He is capable of forming millions upon millions of light spears easily and using them against Gabriel. His power over light is comparable to that of the other Seraphim. *'Ultimate Poison': Samael was cursed with blood that is toxic to dragons by God. Following his demonization, Samael still retained his dragon killing blood. *'Master Hand to Hand Combatant': Samael is an expert combatant being able to nearly catch Lilith off-guard though Samael lost in the end. He was also confident of being able to take on Kokabiel and Risa by himself. *'Teleportation': Samael can teleport. *'Flight': Using his wings, Samael is capable of flight. VS Battle Tiering Trivia *Samael's appearance is based on Mael/Estarossa from Nanatsu No Taizai. My reason for this, they both have Mael in their name and I liked Estarossa. Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Fallen Angels Category:Fanon Fallen Angels Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Demons Category:Canon Male Characters